Surrogate Soldiers
by mobbs fellow
Summary: Future fic (in a potential mix between TVD 5 & Originals 1). The first battle against Silas didn't meet its goals ; sure, he couldn't unleash the whole Other side in this one and he damn well tried, but he was not killed. It's time to step up the Mikaelsons' game. Time for plan B, and next time, Silas will be on his knees. That is, before the heart-ripping part of course... R


**AN : _The Klayley scene (or is it Haus)struck me as a bit OOC(?) but it was a bit fun to watch it as a darker reflection-rewriting on the same Klaroline scene (during the ball). It struck me as a fine piece of unjustified storytelling, but maybe, it will be given reasons later. Anyway, this is about an idea I had that found a canon basis in Klaus' remark about Hayley's probable werewolf clan. I had called them the Red Moon clan and it kind of fits with the canon mark on Hayley's shoulder._ **

**CW - Entire disclaimer involved - **Bedda give that Caesa fella what's comin' ta him, ya know ?** So this is set in the future – I'm kinda disappointed with the current timeline - and it goes like this... **

_Aftermath_

_**Mystic Falls, prom night, Mikaelsen mansion**_

The door slamming turned heads in the living-room.  
« Nik. » Rebekah greeted her brother's entrance with relief.  
Klaus was livid.  
« Not now. »  
Elijah, standing near the fireplace, a glass of wine in his hand, offered the very picture of calm and serenity.  
« Niklaus. »  
His younger brother turned to him, rage written in gold in his eyes.  
« Their plan failed, he seethed. Silas is still alive. »  
Klaus looked ready to kill his own brother. Elijah stared him down.  
« Well, that was a fiasco. I guess it's time for plan B. »  
« What plan B ? » Rebekah asked, following the exchange with concerned eyes.  
Elijah put down his glass.  
« It's time to take the wolfgirl's word. » he asserted.  
Klaus's rage seemingly evaporated as a smirk drew on his lips.  
« I thought you hated the prospect of an hybrid army.  
-This is not going to be an hybrid army.  
-Oh, Niklaus, Elijah's just being realistic. » a sarcastic voice came from the stairs.  
Rebekah grinned at her other brother.  
« Kol ! »  
He tilted his head, flashing to her, and hugged her. She hugged him back.  
« You're awake.  
-Thank you, sister. »  
Rebekah waved him off.  
« Whatever for ? The witch was already half-convinced and besides, what would I do without my other big brother, Kol ? »  
He smiled and turned to Klaus.  
« I'm just going to say it now. I told you so. »  
Klaus growled at his brother. Kol just smirked.  
« What ? No dagger threats this time ?  
-There's no time for petty rivalry, Kol, Elijah said.  
-I'm glad to see you too, Elijah.  
-Kol, enough. »  
The fear in his sister's voice was enough to stop him.  
« What's this plan B ? » Rebekah continued.  
Elijah smiled tightly.  
« We need to recreate the Red Moon clan.  
-Fighting a legend with another legend, I like that, Kol observed. We're going to New Orleans, then.  
-Yes, we are, Elijah. And we should leave as soon as we're ready.  
-Which means pack your bags. We're leaving tonight. » Klaus commanded.  
Rebekah nodded and flashed upstairs. Kol turned to his older brothers and smiled mischievously.  
« So, New Orleans ?  
-Yes, Kol », Elijah intoned.  
He followed his sister. Klaus turned to his brother.  
« Elijah.  
-Yes, Niklaus ?  
-You knew it was all going to come down to that, didn't you ? »  
Elijah nodded.  
« There was a fair chance that Silas wouldn't go down so easily. Eugenia's already agreed to investigate for us. »  
Klaus smiled.  
« Marcel wanted me back in New Orleans. He's just got his wish. »  
Elijah stopped him.  
« Niklaus...What about Caroline ? »  
Klaus nodded, pouring himself a glass of wine.  
« It will give her time to consider. »  
Elijah nodded back.  
« Bringing back the Red Moon clan won't be an easy task, brother. If there are any left, they hide well.  
-We have them at a disadvantage. The lovely Hayley is their lost Alpha.  
-The Red Alphas were killled, weren't they ?  
-They didn't kill the offspring. »  
Elijah smiled.  
« You never told her that, he guessed.  
-She must know by now. Hayley's been back in New Orleans for days now.  
-So you have a wolf queen in your allies. Well played, Niklaus. »  
The two brothers clicked their glasses.  
« To New Orleans. » Klaus offered.  
-To New Orleans, indeed. »  
The night's failure was not long forgotten, but valiantly discarded to move on. It was time for the Mikaelsen family to step up their game.

...

_AN : English's not my first language - I'm trying my best. So let me know your thoughts, reviews, criticisms, questions,_ & thanks so much for reading it up to this point. Bye Mystic Falls and hello, Louisiana.


End file.
